


Tiaras, Tutus and Wedding Rings.

by halelujah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: “You know I love you, right?” Boyd says, pulling his attention and gaze back to him.“Yeah, and I love you,” Stiles replies, easy as breathing.





	Tiaras, Tutus and Wedding Rings.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneJuliann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneJuliann/gifts).



> Just another fic for my beautiful Wife.
> 
> (I shouldn't be allowed to name fics, ugh.)

Boyd’s never been the type to get nervous easily. Sure, Stiles has seen all types of emotions dance across his boyfriend’s face; happiness, anger, fear, lust. For someone that is usually of the stoic type, like his Alpha, even sometimes, Stiles could read him like an open book. But Stiles just thinks that’s because they’d been together since their senior year of high school seven years ago.

Still, Stiles digresses. He’s never seen Boyd nervous. The one time he’d ever seen anything remotely relating to be being nervous was when after twenty eight hours of excruciating labour pain, Erica had introduced Talia Alicia Hale-Reyes to her godfather, by gently placing the Pack’s first baby into Boyd’s arms.

He had looked more panicked than anything, if Stiles was honest, heart pounding with happiness and so much love for the man, as he watched Boyd cradle his goddaughter in his large arms, eyes wide with wonder. Stiles knew from previous experience that those arms could protect him from harm just as easily as they could pick him up into a tight hug. Talia would come to find that out all on her own when she grew older.

Cora had sat beside a tired Erica, her nose buried in her curls and her own eyes filled with happy tears, as she told Boyd of why he was solely the only godparent to their daughter. “You protected us when the Alphas had us, without any thought to what they’d do to you. We know you’ll do it for our daughter.”

Erica had stared at Boyd until he connected his gaze with hers. “ _Our_ daughter.” She repeated with meaning, tilting her chin down at where Talia now grasped Boyd’s finger with a tight grip.

Now that Stiles thinks about it, Boyd hadn’t been nervous that beautiful day. He’d been proud, honoured, but not anxious. If Stiles were to really think about it, Boyd had been the night he’d asked Stiles out on a date for the first time. 

Stiles can remember it as clearly as if it had happened yesterday and not seven years ago, in Derek’s loft. Boyd had fidgeted by his side – and that was when he was even _around_ Stiles anyway, he had avoided him for the majority of the night – throughout the entire Disney movie marathon, refused to eat the caramel popcorn Stiles had bought, despite it being their favourite and never once rose to Erica’s baits for a playful argument over what constituted someone to be a princess.

He had found it odd because that was the usual routine for Boyd. Eat popcorn with Stiles, slap Isaac’s hand away when he tried to snatch a handful because it was their popcorn alone, banter with his best friend and sit beside Stiles without moving unless it was to take Stiles’ weight, when Stiles inevitably passed out in a junk food infused coma.  
Stiles had wondered and wondered, went through a list in his head over what could have Boyd so rattled, but it wasn’t until he was being shyly asked to see the new Captain Marvel movie a few hours after that Stiles realised why Boyd had been nervous. It was because of _him_.

So, when Stiles sees the same signs he saw back when at the weekly Pack barbeque, Stiles is automatically on high alert. Scott thinks he’s crazy and Erica thinks he’s being stupid when he voices his concerns, but Stiles _knows_ , okay. He knows something is up and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to feel. Especially with how Boyd keeps a certain amount of distance between them, that’s more frustrating than anything else. He wants kisses and cuddles, goddamn it.

Still, despite all of that, he does his duties of the ‘fun, cool uncle’ and plays with Talia when she asks, poking his tongue out at Derek, when the Alpha snorts at the tiara crookedly sitting on his head and the too small tutu that could only fit around one of his thighs.

“What do you think, baby girl?” He asks Talia, striking a pose and subtly throwing a middle finger in Derek’s direction when there’s another snort.

“You look _just_ like a princess, uncle Stiles!” Talia gushes, grinning and flashing two missing front teeth.

Stiles grins back and bends down to scoop her up, pressing kisses over her face just to hear her squeal with laughter. 

“Help!” She giggles, hands held out and wriggling small fingers. “Uncle Boyd, help!”

A pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind and a playful growl rumbles in his ear. 

“I don’t know,” Boyd says, gently digging his fingers into Talia’s sides and laughing a little evilly when Talia kicks her legs out in more squeals. “I think we’ll just keep you for ourselves. Maybe even cook you up and eat you for dinner.”

Talia flashes her eyes, most likely in response to Boyd’s own eye flash, and bares small fangs inches away from Stiles’ nose. “You’ll never take me alive!” She bellows.  
Erica comes in at the last moment and sweeps her out of Stiles’ arms. “That’s my girl! Kicking ass and taking names.”

“Please refrain from swearing in front of people under the height requirements for amusement rides.” Cora deadpans, though her eyes are twinkling and her mouth twitches with a grin. She glances at everyone around the clattered lounge room and says, “Food is ready. Come on, let’s eat.”

Erica steps up beside her wife and presses her lips against Cora’s, all the while Talia chatters about the game she and Stiles had played; Derek being the bad dragon that had whisked princess Stiles away, and Talia as the brave ninja knight that had set off to rescue him.

Derek follows after his sister and sister in law, a quiet, happy smile playing on his face.

Boyd doesn’t move from Stiles’ back, actually cuddles him closer, his face now tilted and turned into Stiles’ neck, their bodies swaying a little to a silent beat they can only hear.

“You okay?” He asks, leaning his own head against a broad shoulder, his hands running down thickly corded arms and lacing their fingers together. “You’ve been quieter than usual.”

“Yeah,” Boyd breathes, pressing his lips against Stiles’ pulse. “Just been thinking.”

Stiles hums in response. “You gonna tell me what about?”

“Soon,” he’s told, a gentle press of teeth nipping at the hinge of his jaw. Boyd pulls away but not before keeping one hand of his linked with Stiles and tugs gently. “Let’s eat first. I can hear Scott and Isaac threatening to eat everything if we don’t hurry up.”

Stiles obediently follows, not worried at all about Boyd’s evasive behaviour. As much as he’s curious to know what it is that’s playing on Boyd’s mind, he’s not going to push. He’ll be told when the time’s right.

~

“I ate like a pig,” Scott groans loudly. He’s leaning against Kira, rubbing pathetically over his extended stomach, bottom lip jutted out.

“Pumbaa, you are a pig.” Stiles snickers at him from across table, as he rubs his own naval. 

He gets a bread roll tossed into his nose for his comment, well, almost, but he’s saved by Boyd’s quick reflexes and only has the back of a large hand brushing against the tip of his nose.

“Thanks boo,” he says, grinning in response to Scott’s glare.

Instead of the blush that usually would take over Boyd’s face at the nickname, he’s given an unsure smile in return.

Startled, Stiles reaches out a hand and brushes his fingers against Boyd’s. “Boyd?”

Silence takes up around him as Boyd gets to his feet and steps back from the large table. He holds a hand out and when Stiles takes it, tugs him up to a stand. Stiles notices that Boyd’s hand is damp with sweat and finds himself suddenly nervous.

“What’s going on?” He asks, turning to take a look at the Pack for any hint, but is only met with raised eyebrows from the majority of them and knowing looks from Erica and his father.

“You know I love you, right?” Boyd says, pulling his attention and gaze back to him.

“Yeah, and I love you,” Stiles replies, easy as breathing.

“And ever since you’ve barged into my life, looking for the keys to the ice rink to impress a certain red head,” he continues, grinning a little at Lydia’s snort from their left, “My life has been a constant rollercoaster of ups, downs and out of control spins.”

Stiles’ heart begins to pound, his lip now caught between his teeth as he fights against the burning sensation behind his eyes.

“But the one constant I’ve had throughout it all, even before we started dating, has been you. You were always there and even when you weren’t, you weren’t far behind. You’ve fought for me, bled for me. You’ve given me something I never thought I’d ever get the chance to have, and I don’t ever want to lose it. I don’t want to lose you, so.” Boyd whispers, before getting down on one knee, a hand already in his pocket and pulling out a small, blue velvet box. He opens it, and shows two simple, silver bands and offers it up to Stiles. “Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski, will you marry me?” 

A tear slides down his cheek as he nods quickly, doesn’t even let Boyd get to his feet because he’s tackling his now _fiancé_ to the floor, his mouth slanted over his in a fierce kiss. He ignores the claps and cheers from around him when Stiles pulls away breathlessly, straddled across Boyd’s hips, looks down at his hand as Boyd slides the ring onto his finger, giggling wetly at the small baying wolf printed on the surface.

Boyd hands him the box next and then he’s sliding the second ring on Boyd’s finger, breathe hitching in his chest over the small jeep that’s pressed exactly where the wolf is on his own ring.

“I love you,” Stiles whispers, nuzzling their noses together sweetly, his hands wrapping around Boyd’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Boyd repeats softly, against his bottom lip. 

~

It’s only when he sees the video on Facebook later on that night courtesy of Cora, does he realise something a little embarrassing.

“Boyd, did you _seriously_ ask me to marry you, while I wearing a tiara on my head and a tutu on one leg? You couldn’t have told me, or hell, take them off before?!” He hisses, tossing his phone to the side in mortification. 

The tiara must have been knocked off his head when he had pounced on Boyd, but he has no idea where the tutu went. He doesn’t even remember if he took it off at Erica and Cora’s, too high on happiness to realise, _obviously_ , or maybe it’s still wrapped around the leg of his jeans haphazardly discarded somewhere downstairs, when Boyd had had enough and ripped them off his hips with an easy tug of his claws.

“It’ll make a good story for our kids.” Boyd laughs sleepily, pulling him into his chest and kissing his forehead once. “We should maybe keep them for memory’s sake. And maybe proof.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“ _Your idiot_ ,” Boyd mumbles, falling asleep seconds after, his breathes just warm puffs of air against the shell of his ear.

Stiles grins happily in the darkness of their bedroom and snuggles closer into Boyd’s chest. “Yeah,” he whispers, “You’re mine.”


End file.
